


Fairy King

by Zero0rez



Category: Ben 10 Series, Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero0rez/pseuds/Zero0rez
Summary: Ben Tennyson had always thought that he could handle anything the universe could throw at him, he didn't expect to be thrown out of it. In a strange new world, he goes on a journey to get back home, all the while making new friends and doing what he does best. It's Hero Time!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, had been a hero for a while now, in fact he started around 6 years ago after finding the Omnitrix while on a summer trip with his cousin and grampa Max. When he first started, he’d just been interested in fame and goofing off but he’d grown up over the summer. Now, it was his responsibility to save people all across the universe and he treated that responsibility very seriously. 

Now Ben, 18, had shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he was athletic. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black and white Converse-style shoes. The Omnitrix on his wrist resembles a wristwatch. Its faceplate is square with a white and green color scheme, with black stripes along it. He was in a court room, though if you saw it you wouldn’t believe that it was one. For one, it didn’t have a roof. Secondly, there were raised platforms, giant screens and there didn’t seem to be a jury.   
Ben had been in some serious fights, some with the fate of entire planets, or even the universe at stake. Yet, this battle was one that may be his most important yet. Currently Ben was fighting a member of a near omnipotent species called Celestialsapiens, this one known as the Galactic Gladiator. He was muscular, and seemed to be wearing silver armor over various parts of his body. It had armlets, fingerless forearm gloves, a sleeveless leotard that left parts of his chest and upper back exposed and a helmet that let out a flame-like plume, though the “flame” was black and appeared to have stars decorating it, the same color and pattern that could be seen on the exposed parts of the Celestialsapien.   
Ben had challenged him to a trial by combat as a way to prove himself innocent of altering reality on a massive scale (something he had done, but only in order to save the universe). Regret showed on his face, as none of the aliens he used seemed to harm his opponent at all. His partner, Rook, suggested he transform into his most powerful alien.  
“Great idea! Why didn’t I think of that?”   
He asked sarcastically as he slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, not thinking it would work. Suddenly, there was flash of green light that disappeared in an instant, and in Ben’s place was a new figure. Their body is black, with tiny white stars decorating it, giving him the appearance of a night sky. His pupil-less eyes are green, and his forehead has three horns. In the middle of his chest is a round black emblem, with a green hourglass in the middle. This was Alien X, Ben’s Celestialsapien transformation, and his last resort. As impressive as he looked standing there, that’s all that he seemed to be doing.   
As he watched from a booth, Ben’s partner Rook Blonko watched in concern as his friend stood still as if paralyzed. 

“Why isn’t he moving?” he asked worried. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ben?”  
Inside Alien X’s mind-a vast expanse of space in which Ben was floating, Ben heard a kind female voice call his name. He turned toward the sound and saw two giant green faces, one male, the other female. These were Serena and Bellicus, two of the three personalities inside Alien X’s mind. For Ben to be able to control Alien X, he needed to get both of them to vote in favor of anything suggested. A necessary, if annoying, restriction of all Celestialsapiens.   
“Back so soon?” asked Serena gently, whom represented the voice of love and compassion.  
“Too soon if you ask me.” Bellicus stated annoyed, as was expected of the voice of anger and aggression.   
“There’s no time for this, our lives are in danger!” Ben tried to explain quickly, as he knew he was a sitting duck right now. Incidentally, Ben was supposed to the voice of reason. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the Galactic Gladiator is preparing to attack his immobile opponent, fully intending to take advantage of this moment. He rushes forward to start the combat trial.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suddenly, Ben felt the space he was floating in start shaking, alarmed he turned around only to see a portal that left him see the Galactic Gladiator had started his assault, rapidly hitting his defenseless body, though not doing much damage.  
After a few moments of this, the Gladiator decided it was time to switch attacks, and uppercut him out of the court room and into space, where Alien X crashed into a moon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why isn’t he attacking?” questioned Rook from his observation both.   
A voice that sounded both female and male, belonging to another Celestialsapien named Starbeard answered.  
“His dual consciousness must deliberate and make a decision, before he can make any move.”  
“How long will that take?” Rook inquired worriedly, watching as his friend was attacked.   
“Eternity, give or take a few eons.” Starbeard answered smugly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon Alien X crashed into, he’s seen in a small crater caused by his impact, still completely motionless, though seemingly unharmed. The Galactic Gladiator catches up with his immobile foe and immediately starts attacking the helpless body of Alien X.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back inside the mindscape of Alien X, Serena comments that the Gladiator was the most decisive she’d ever seen. Bellicus agreed, and remarked how bad Ben was at debating with them. Ben, whom was getting agitated, testily asked:  
“Are you even paying attention? Why can’t you two be even a little decisive?”  
After a moment of silence, Ben came up with an idea he thought they’d all agree with, so taking advantage of their silence, he asked them in a serious tone of voice:  
“Look, we can’t afford to sit around debating while he’s out there attacking us! Give me control of Alien X. You can sit in a corner debating for the rest of eternity, but I can’t.”  
“You don’t have to be so rude to us Bebbut… agreed. Motion carried!” Serena said, sounding sad.   
“If we can deliberate in peace for a while, motion carried.” Bellicus mumbled in agitation, though he was looking forward to it. And so, Ben was given the keys, so to speak, to Alien X.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As this was happening, the Gladiator came flying down at incredible speed with a large barrier of energy surrounding him. However he was surprised when his opponent, moving for the first time since his transformation, lifted his hand blocking the attack, and sending him flying backwards.   
As he recovered, he examined Alien X who had gotten into his feet, but was caught off guard when Alien X rushed at him and delivered a powerful punch, sending him flying through space into another moon. However, he was just as unfazed by the attack as Alien X was, and immediately flew back into the fight. As the Gladiator attacked, Alien X retaliated.   
They chased each other through the solar system they were in, clashing repeatedly, traveling between the planets at speeds faster than light. Alien X punched at the Galactic Gladiator with incredible force however the Gladiator intercepted the punch with one of his own. The resulting Shockwave destroyed a nearby planet with the ease of blowing out a candle. As they fought, continuing this pattern of chasing and clashing, the Gladiator was sent flying into another planet. A moment later, the planet was destroyed as the Galactic Gladiator was seen growing to a size comparable to a galaxy. He reached his now enormous hand forward and grabbed Alien X. In the vast space of Alien X’s mind, Ben was panicking at the sudden increase of his opponent’s size and before he could regain his composure, he heard a signal. The fight was over.  
Ben had lost. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the court room, Rook watched all this with awe and shocked concern, as the viewer he was watching showed the full fight, and the enormous size of the Gladiator was both awesome and terrifying.   
Alien X and the Gladiator had been transported back into the court room the trial had started in, both at normal size and Ben returned to his human form.

Ben stared around dejected, not believing he had lost so soon after gaining control of his most powerful alien. He wasn’t paying much attention, but he thought the Celestialsapiens were debating on what his punishment was for recreating the universe. Suddenly, Chazmuth -a small Grey frog like creature called a galvan and Ben’s lawyer- interrupted them.   
“Might I make a suggestion?”  
The Celestialsapiens took a moment to respond, and Ben feared that would ignore the tiny lawyer’s interruption. However he needn’t have worried, as they gave the go ahead.   
“My client, Ben Tennyson, has saved this universe multiple times, whether it be from Aggregor and his plot to drain the power of a growing Celestialsapien or from the Daggon and his cult, the Highbreed and yes, even recreating the universe after the Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost was set off. His accomplishments deserve to be taken into consideration. I suggest he be sent to a different universe, where no one knows him, and let him live his life there, never to return. It may well be a learning experience for him and you still get to punish him.”  
“What!” Ben yelled in dismay; however they were already considering it. After several tense moments they decided it was indeed a fitting punishment. As they made the verdict Ben asked Chadzmuth what he was thinking.   
“I overheard their discussion, they were going to destroy the Omnitrix, so that no one could use Alien X to break their laws again. This was the best way to keep both it and you safe. ” Chadzmuth explained calmly to Ben. As Ben started to respond, Starbeard called for attention.   
“After considering the Galvan’s suggestion, among others, we have decided that you will be banished to an entirely new and random universe. However, you will be allowed to keep the Omnitrix, in recognition of all the good you have done.” Starbeard announced as Ben sat there shocked. “In order for you to enter this new universe, you will pass through a door that, when entered, will ensure you will fit into the universe so as not to upset the balance. We know not the extent you will change. Your punishment begins immediately.”  
As Starbeard finished talking, a door appeared in the center of the courtroom and Ben was sucked in before he could say a word. After going through the door, it shut behind him and disappeared. Looking around he saw a huge hall of doors, each with a different name on it, some were words, like Natsuverse, others were strange just saying AU, and some were just a set of numbers-one of which was 616. He walked for four hours just looking at the doors when he saw one that caught his eye. Fiore. The door was decorated with brightly colored cherry blossoms that were every color of the rainbow, and underneath the word written was a strange symbol. He couldn’t be sure, but it looked like some kind of fairy. He could have kept walking, but this door intrigued him and he was tired of walking. He reached out with his left hand and pushed the door open. As he walked through the doorway, he felt a strange sensation overcome his body and he lost consciousness.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he woke up on the other side of the door, he saw what appeared to be an old fishing town, though it certainly wasn’t abandoned. There were tons of people around, though their appearances were strange as some had insanely large heads or noses, going beyond the proportions he’d seen on Earth. As he walked around trying not to be noticed, he noticed what appeared to be a sign you’d see welcoming you to a city. Only problem was he couldn’t read what it said. The writing seemed to be in a language he’d never seen before. Looking around, he saw no one was paying any attention to him, so he reached for the Omnitrix on his left hand…. There was nothing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to find his way through this new world, and encounters problems he didn't expect.

Chapter 2: Journey Start  
AN: Finally finished this chapter. some background info on some changes I made to the Ben 10 story. In this story, the rooters arc isn’t canon, meaning that all the half breed plumbers are still half breeds, not human experiments. There are other changes I’ll get into later. Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but my work takes up a lot of my time and afterwards I don’t have much motivation to write. I’ll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but no promises. 

  
Ben was sat on a bench staring at his wrist, wondering where the Omnitrix had gone. He’d briefly panicked searching all over where he’d entered this world, he even checked his pockets. All he found was his wallet with fifty dollars, his car keys, some spicy candy and his Cell phone (no signal). He knew it was a lost cause, as the Omnitrix wasn’t supposed to come off unless he input the right voice command, but it seemed to have completely disappeared. That was bad news for a number of reasons, not only did he need it to transform, but it also served as a universal translator and communication device. Without it, he wouldn’t be able to understand the language of this new world and, even worse, he couldn’t try to send a message to his family to let them know he was okay. As he thought of them, his cousin Gwen, his Grandpa Max, his mother and father, and even Kevin Levin he realized he’d never see them again. He’d never get to share another smoothie with strange ingredients in them -that never failed to disgust his cousin. As he reminisced on the bench, he realized there were tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away. This wasn’t the time for tears. He needed to find someone or something to help him get home, but to do that he’d need to be able to read and speak this worlds language, assuming the spoken language was as foreign to him as the sign he’d seen.  
“Are you okay?” a voice asked him kindly. Ben, shocked, looked up to see a blonde woman standing in front of him. She seemed to be around his age, she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue streaking across the bottom leading up the middle and forming a cross across her chest, a blue shirt, and a belt that held a key ring with a few keys of gold and silver and what appeared to be a whip. On her feet were a pair of tall black boots that went up to just below her knees. Ben stared in shock for a couple minutes, until she waved her hand in front of his face.   
“Sorry, what was that?” he asked, not believing he could understand her.   
“I asked if you were alright, you were just crying, weren’t you?” she asked, looking both annoyed and concerned.   
“Oh, yeah. I’m fine, I didn’t think anyone saw me. I was just feeling… overwhelmed is all. I’ve never been to a city this big.” He explained, hoping she’d buy it. He couldn’t exactly go around claiming to be from another world or, more than that, another universe. Not without knowing the level of technology this world has, or if the concept of other worlds existed here. He hadn’t seen a single vehicle yet, nor had he seen anything to indicate this world was as advanced technologically as his was. Granted, he could just be in a part of the world that didn’t employ such technology or he just hadn’t seen it yet. He’d only been here for a couple hours and he hasn’t exactly looked around yet. The girl didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t press him.   
“Okay, then. My name is Lucy, what’s yours?” she asked, pointedly. Ben debated giving a fake name, after all he didn’t know anything about this blonde woman. However, nobody here would recognize him anyway, and she hasn’t done anything to warrant him to distrust her, so he said, “Ben. I just got into town; do you know where a phone is? I want to call my family to let them know I made it here safely.”

“This is perfect, now I can get a good idea of the level of technology around here without having to try to research it. I don’t know how I can understand the language here, but I still can’t read it. It’d be impossible for me to read up on the history of this world without finding a way to translate or learning how to read it.” Ben thought to himself. He watched as a look of confusion crossed Lucy’s face.   
“A phone? I don’t know what that is, but there’s a magic shop in town that might have a communication lacrima.” She said, still looking confused but trying to help out. Ben was just as confused, though he tried to hide it. Judging by the casual mention of magic, he guessed that magic was commonly used in this world, Fiore going by the name on the door, so perhaps this “communication lacrima” was this world’s replacement for cell phones.   
“Oh, that’s what I meant. I call them phones because it’s easier to say. Where can I find this shop?” he asked hoping she bought his bluff. She seemed to accept this and gave him directions to the shop. He bid her farewell and left, trying to follow her directions as best he could. After getting lost in the city, he eventually found himself in front of what he hoped was the magic shop. He tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked. Looking around, he noticed it was dark out already. “Damn,” he thought, “was I really lost that long? I guess I’ll have to come back tomorrow. For now, I’ll look for a place to stay.” As he was thinking this, he suddenly lurched as the ground shook. Instinct took over as his hand rushed to his left wrist only to hit nothing. Remembering the Omnitrix was gone, he looked around and realized the reason the ground shook was because of a tsunami coming towards the port city he was in. Panicked, he turned to flee when he heard a voice that seemed familiar. 

“Don’t wash me away with it!” the female voice screamed. Lucy! He turned back towards her voice and rushed to where he thought it came from. After sprinting for a minute, he came across a strange site. Lucy was soaked in water, there was a beached yacht, a pink haired young man, a blue cat-strangely standing on its hind legs- and a group of men standing across from the pink haired young man. He didn’t know how Lucy survived being so close to a wave that big but before he could get close enough to ask, one of the men standing across from the pink haired man -perhaps the leader? - started attacking. 

Somehow, a strangely colored flame was coming out of his fists and rushing toward the young man. Ben was too shocked to move, stuck as the flame hit the pink haired boy. Ben noticed Lucy looked concerned, but the blue cat seemed to be talking somehow, and Lucy calmed down. Suddenly, the flames seemed to be imploding on its center and the boy inside was revealed to be perfectly fine, but more than that, he seemed to be absorbing-no eating-the flames. Ben used to have an alien transformation that could suck up flames, but this was just crazy! The boy with the pink hair – he really needed a nickname or something – then breathed out the fire but it seemed more potent-stronger -somehow than what his opponent had done. Realizing that the pinkette was still alive, the leader guy created a vortex of flames and tried to attack again. This time, the pinkette just jumped through the attack, coating one of his arms in fire and punching the guy across the entire town, where he eventually hit a large bell.   
Ben stumbled back, in awe of the strength this boy had. He’d never seen a human capable of such strength, though he was certain he could have beaten him with one of his old transformations. Subconsciously he started to rub his wrist, missing the weight of the Omnitrix on it. Since the fight was over, he quietly left. He couldn’t do much to help without the Omnitrix and they seemed to know each other if Lucy being worried about the pinkette was anything to go by. As he left, he noticed what appeared to be some kind of army rushing towards the site of the beached yacht. “Probably here to clean up and arrest the guy who started the fight.” 

  
The next day, Ben was walking through a forest, he had left the port town, Hargeon he’d learned, after failing to find a place to stay. Well, he found a hotel but a couple of quick questions revealed that not only did he not have enough in his wallet to begin with – seriously 1000 for one night in a port town? – but that they had completely different currencies, and he was skeptical that they’d be able to exchange his fifty dollars into this “Jewel” currency. He was searching for something to eat, as he hadn’t had anything since the smoothie he was drinking with Rook before the trial had started. He didn’t know what was or wasn’t edible, but at this point he’d eat just about anything that looked it. He wasn’t keen on the idea, but he found a few mushrooms that didn’t seem to be poisonous, and he was about to start eating some to keep his strength up and stave off his hunger when he heard a loud noise.   
At first he thought he was hearing things, because it sounded like some kind of monkey but as he listened he heard it again, this time closer. Realizing it was coming toward him he started picking a few mushrooms to take with him, when the creature burst through the trees into sight. It was easily feet tall, muscular, and had green fur covering most of his body though it appeared his chest down to his naval area was clear of said fur. The lower half almost looked like it was wearing pants, but the tail connected to it proved that it was just more furry down there – thankfully, he didn’t need to see what it had down there. He put his hands up in a calming manner and tried to calm the beast down. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to harm you. I just came for some food and I’m leaving now,” he said in a calming voice, not thinking it could understand him but hoping the tone of voice would keep it calm.   
“This my forest!” it said in broken English, sounding angry. “I don’t care why you’re here. The strong make rules here, and I’m strongest. You can’t leave unless I say so. ”

Ben’s stomach dropped. He was already exhausted from a poor night’s rest and his hunger, he knew he couldn’t run fast or long enough to escape this beast. Not knowing what to do, he tried reasoning with the beast now that he knew it was intelligent enough to talk.   
“I’m sorry I trespassed in your forest, but I didn’t know it belonged to you and I needed a place to rest up and eat. If you let me go now, I promise I’ll never come back.” As he said this, he knew that the first thing he’d do if he got out of this was to find some kind of police or animal control to take care of this beast, whatever it was. The green monster however, didn’t seem to be willing to let him go. As he finished talking it charged at him making the same noise he’d heard before, so he turned and ran as fast and as hard as he could. It was no use, the beast was on him in seconds, picking him up in its over-sized hands and bringing him up to its mouth. Ben, realizing it was trying to eat him, remembered the candy he had in his pocket. Struggling, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the candy. Luckily, it seemed the wrapper had broken at some point during his rest and he was able to throw the candy into the beasts mouth.   
At first nothing happened, and the beast started laughing. A few moments later, the beast stopped laughing and dropped Ben, who hit his head on a rock. His vision blurred, but he was able to make out the beast jumping around, making distressed noises and fanning at his mouth. Ben tried to crawl away, when the beast roared and bound over to him. Ben grabbed some dirt, flipped over onto his back and threw it until the beast’s eyes. Blinded and hurt, the beast stumbled back cursing in that broken way. Ben struggled to get up, his head pounding and he reached up to his forehead. When he pulled back, he saw blood on his hand. Woozy, he dropped to his legs and passed out. He never noticed the bright yellow light erupting from his body. 

  
When he woke up, he was felt like he was tied in a makeshift rope of some kind. He couldn’t see it, or anything for that matter. Worried he tried to open his eyes, but nothing happened. He tried to move his legs, but they felt tied up as well. Panicking, he tried to remember how he got here, but the last thing he remembered was feeling dizzy and losing consciousness. “Where am I? How did I get here? Where’s that monster I was flee-fighting?” As he was thinking this, the area was suddenly filled with light and his eyes could make something out. It seemed to be the forest from before, but something was off about it. He couldn’t figure out what, but he knew something was off. As he tried to figure that out, he felt his arms start moving, pushing his body off the ground, which was strange as they still felt as though they were bound. As his body stood up on its own accord, he realized what was wrong. The forest wasn’t off, his point of view was. He was seeing it from higher than he had before, as if he’d grown a couple feet over night… oh no.   
Hiss body continued to move, beginning to walk around by itself. As his body moved he caught a glimpse of his body from his shadow. Somehow, the beast had done something to his body, making it just as large as its own and trapped his mind inside, preventing him from controlling his body. That brought up another question though. If he wasn’t controlling his body, who was? The beast perhaps, but why was his body so different? Suddenly, he heard the same voice as the beast coming from his body.   
“Small man is stronger I thought!” it said. Realization dawned on him at last. The beast was capable of possession! He’d had encountered a few aliens capable of doing similar things, but they never transformed the body to such an extent. Perhaps this was a magic beast then? Lucy had mentioned magic before, and that pinkette must have been magic to pull off those tricks. He wondered what the beast meant about his power, since without the Omnitrix he wasn’t very strong and he’d never learned magic from his cousin Gwen. Now he wished he had, but he’d always had the Omnitrix to fall back on, and he’d learned how to fight hand to hand, so he figured he didn’t need to know magic.   
As he mused over this, the beast began moving through the forest at a higher speed than it’d been moving before. Ben guessed that meant it had been holding back before, though he wasn’t surprised. It was a strange feeling, having your body move faster than you could while also feeling tied up so securely you couldn’t move at all. As the ape creature moved, he tried various things to get out of the binding, rolling around, he tried pushing outwards with his arms, legs, both together… nothing worked. Ben truly began to worry that this was his fate, to be victim to watching this beast terrorize the forest for the rest of his life, never breaking free of these binds.

The days turned to weeks as he was forced to watch as the beast went about its day. At first, he was terrified of the lack of control of his body, and the beast was going to kill someone with it, but as the days wore on, he was less and less scared of the feeling. By the end of three days, he had gotten down to feeling uncomfortable at all times of the day, and by the end of the week… came something far worse. Boredom. The beast didn’t do much, sure it occasionally hunted for food, but Ben got used to that after two weeks. No people had come into the forest since Ben, and he was thankful that nobody had died thanks to him. Occasionally, he was able to feel something inside of him, but it was gone so quickly he was convinced he imagined it. By the end of the month, he was so bored he tried imagining he was back home. He’d beaten the Gladiator, been found innocent and went home to celebrate with his family. He’d hugged his cousin, he high-fived Kevin, and spent time with his mom and dad. He was still a hero working with Rook, and he was happy.   
Of course, he was always brought back to reality by the beast making some noise, or attacking some wild animal, or even just the fantasy ending. He began to look forward to these fantasies, as his only way to feel free from his bonds. After two months, they began to lose their appeal as well and he began to lose hope he’d ever escape. The rope was feeling tighter every day, and he was tired. He was bored, and he was scared the rope was eventually going to get so tight it’d go right through him. One day the beast was being overly active, but Ben was too tired to play it any attention. Ben hadn’t noticed at first, but he couldn’t sleep in this place, he got tired but he could never sleep and he was too tired to care what the beast was so excited by. That was until he heard a new voice, a scream! 

Jolted by the sound, Ben watched as the ape-thing chased down a human girl that had wandered into the forest. He tried to do something, but the ropes were so tight he could hardly breathe properly. He watched in horror as the beast caught up with the girl, and he realized it was just a child. Summoning up all his strength, he gave one final push against the ropes, and to his shock, they moved a little. Trying again, he was met with movement again, but this time they seemed to squeeze him harder in response to his efforts. Screaming in pain, though no sound was made, he put everything he was into pushing back against the ropes. He watched in terror as nothing happened. The beast brought the girl up to its–his-mouth. However, as the beast began to bite down, the ropes snapped as he felt a strange feeling fill his being. It was strange, but it felt familiar both to his cousin’s spells and the feeling when he transformed with the Omnitrix. As soon as the rope snapped, the beast dropped the girl, and stumbled back. He felt the beast moving his body around, then abruptly stop. The beast looked down on its body as it began to glow a bright yellow color, which then began to dissolve into small yellow orbs. A few moments later, the beast was gone and Ben was himself for the first time in nearly three months. He looked around and saw the girl lying on the ground. She seemed to be fine, but she had passed out. Picking her up, he brought her to the exit of the forest, a path the beast had traveled multiple times. He made it into the town – Hargeon- and called out to the first person he saw. As they looked towards him, his strength gave out and he collapsed on the ground, exhausted. 

Sometime later, Ben woke up on a bed for the first time since entering this world. He tried to sit up, but was unable to. He looked down at his body and noticed he looked incredible thin. It seemed that while possessed none of the food went to his actual body. He looked around the room he was in. It had curtains around multiple beds, one door and was as white a room as he’d ever seen. He was in a hospital room. He tried to call for help, but his throat was parched and nothing came out. Looking beside his bed, he tried to find something to call for help, but there was nothing beside him. He put his head down and drifted back to sleep. The next time he awoke, there was a nurse sitting in a chair near one of the other beds. 

“Water,” Ben croaked. Surprised, the nurse got up and walked towards Ben, and asked him to repeat himself. “Water,” he repeated, and the nurse left the room for a couple minutes. When he returned, he had a pitcher and glass, both full of water, and placed them next to Ben’s bed. Ben tried to reach out to grab one, but his hand was shaking too much to hold the glass. Seeing the issue, the nurse grabbed Ben’s head and raised it while bringing the glass to his lips. Ben drained the glass quickly, and coughed as the water slid down his throat. The nurse quickly looked him over and laid him back down. 

“Alright, I’m going to get the doctor, please be patient. He’ll have some questions for you. Try to preserve your strength.” The nurse said as he left, leaving Ben alone. Ben wondered how long he’d been here, where this hospital was, and how long would take to recover. As he laid there, he noticed that he wasn’t hurting anywhere, and he wasn’t as weak as he was when he first woke up. He’d had a strange dream of three talking smoothies flying a spaceship in a white void but the dream was fading fast and he figured it wasn’t important. A moment later, a short man walked in the door, looking like stereotypical doctor except he didn’t have any tools with him. Ben tried to sit him to greet him, but only managed to wriggle a little before slumping down again. 

“Now, now. Don’t try to move, your body is still in a bad way. We’ve done all we can. Only time will heal you now. Can you tell us what happened? How’d you end up in the forest with that girl?” the doctor asked in a kind gruff voice. Ben almost immediately began to talk about wandering through the forest and hearing a strange monkey noise, and running from the creature.   
“That creature did something to me after I lost consciousness, and I spent the last two and a half months feeling helpless as the beast controlled every move my body made. I don’t know how I managed to get free, or where the creature went. I just know I couldn’t let it eat that girl, and that I had to get the girl out of the forest. I remember walking with her towards the town, but I can’t remember anything before that day,” Ben said, sounding scared. Almost immediately the doctor was running tests on him, asking multiple questions he didn’t have answers to.  
“What is the capital of Fiore? What year is it? Who is the current King?” the doctor asked, while doing running the tests. Ben told the doctor that he didn’t know. As they spoke, the time flew by, and hours later the doctor had asked so many questions Ben couldn’t answer that they both sounded hoarse. “Amnesia,” the doctor said. “And a severe case of it. He doesn’t know anything except his name, and that he was possessed by a vulcan. We don’t have the means to treat something like that here.” Doctor Marcoh – Ben has asked his name while they were talking – didn’t know what to do. The boy had clearly gone through something traumatic and needed help, but he insisted that he be let go as soon as he was recovered. The young man had even forgotten how to read, judging by the look of confusion on his face when trying to read the name tag on the doctors coat. He’d never heard of amnesia doing that, but this was a magic world, and there was bound to be some things he didn’t know about, but he sensed something was off. However, his job was to help the boy, not pry into his personal life. 

Ben hoped Marcoh bought his story of amnesia. He didn’t like lying to the doctor, but he couldn’t tell him the real reason he didn’t know anything about this world. “Oh, I’m an alien from another universe sent here because I lost a fight to decide my fate.” Ben thought, amused at how ridiculous it sounded, even to him. He listened as the doctor began explaining the strict schedule he was going to be starting, to regain his strength, weight and health. Ben groaned hearing it all, but he didn’t want to look like a walking corpse for the rest of his life, so he knew he’d have to do it “And finally, drinking this potion once every other day should help speed up the process,” Marcoh finished saying.   
“Potion?” Ben asked, not quite sure if he was serious. He knew this place had magic, but it was so common regular doctors used it to care for patients?  
“Don’t worry, it’s safe,” Doctor Marcoh assured, thinking Ben was nervous about taking the potion. “This potion is the main reason I’m putting on such a strict diet, it will exponentially speed up the your recovery, but it requires massive amounts of energy to work best, so this diet was designed to complement that. You’ll be back to top form in three weeks. In the meantime, I’ll have Nurse Ted Peace help you with anything you need.”

“Ah, about that. I, uh, can’t read. Could he help me with that?” Ben asked, nervously. After all, most people with amnesia retained the ability to read and write. He hoped they didn’t call him out right away, but as it turned out he had nothing to fear.   
“Yes, I suspected as much when you tried to read my name tag during our long talk. Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find someone to reteach you how to read. As for your lost knowledge, I’m sure it’ll come back in time. We could find someone skilled in magic to help speed up the process of you want.” Doctor Marcoh responded, watching Ben carefully. He was surprised to see the young man look concerned for a brief moment, but it was gone so fast he didn’t know if he just imagined it or not. 

“Really? That’s great!” Ben said, ignoring the last part. He didn’t need some wizard guy going inside his head. Not after spending all that time stuck bound in that rope. He shivered, at the memory. Without realizing it, his hand slowly moved over to his wrist. Shaking his head, he focused on the doctor again. “Hey Doc, is there a place for me to learn magic nearby? I need to be prepared if another one of those things – Vulcans- cross my path.” “And hopefully find a way to reach my friends back home, even briefly. Somehow, I doubt Starbeard will let me come back, but hopefully I can give them a message telling them I’m okay.” Ben thought while waiting for an answer. 

“Well, I don’t know about learning magic, but there’s a guild of wizards over in Magnolia. Maybe one of them could help you. Though I’m pretty sure you have to be a wizard to join, there’s nothing saying you can’t just go to talk with them. Once you’re recovered enough, you can take the train to Magnolia.” Doctor Marcoh told the young man, understanding why he’d why to learn magic after something so terrible happened. Perhaps the feeling he got earlier was just his imagination. The young man seemed like a good person, if a little guarded. He finished one last check up on Ben, and got up to leave. Right before he left the room, he heard a voice. 

“Doctor thank you for taking care of me but I don’t think I have a way to pay you.” Ben said, feeling guilty. He had lost his wallet sometime during his possession, not that it mattered considering the measly fifty dollars. 

  
“Don’t worry about that now, Ben. Tell you what, when you get out of here and become a guild wizard then you can worry about paying me. Until then, you just let us help you recover.” Marcoh smiled at him. Ben was about to respond when he noticed how tired he was. They’d spent so much time talking he hadn’t noticed how weak he still felt. Laying back, he fell asleep almost instantly.

A boy was walking down an alleyway with a beautiful woman, they seemed to be walking home from date. They were talking, but there was no audio. Suddenly, the girl seemed to be hugging the boy and Ben thought they were going to kiss, but what happened next shocked him. Tentacles grew out of the small of the woman’s back and impaled the boy, her eyes were black and red, and she maneuvered her tentacles to pick the boy up and swing him around, slamming him into a wall. She approached what was surely his corpse when a large pile of pipes crashed onto her from above.  
  
Ben bolted awake, terrified. “What was that? I’ve never seen something so brutal. Sure, I’ve seen some scary stuff, but nothing so gory.” Ben thought as he caught his breath. He was alone in his hospital room, though it was hard to see in the dim light of night. As he relaxed, he slipped back into sleep, this time a blissful rest awaited him. 

  
Ben was never so grateful for his feet than when he first stood up after two weeks in the hospital. He hated being stuck in the bed, and now that he was recovered enough to stand, he was looking forward to walking around more freely than he had been able to for months. He knew at most a week left in here thanks to the diet and potion the doctor prescribed, but he was still astounded by his recovery. Nurse Peace had been helping him learn to read, though it was slow going. He had memorized the symbols for the letters already thanks to his impeccable memory, but actually learning how to read was proving to be a challenge. It was so different from what he was used to that he was shocked that the spoken language was so clearly similar to English. Whatever the reason, he was thankful he didn't have to learn to speak the language as well. He could get through a sentence or two on a good day but he was nowhere near fluent in reading it.   
Ben still knew next to nothing about this world but he was waiting till he left the hospital to start learning about it. He didn’t want to burden the doctor or the nurse with helping him learn that as well. He moved his leg trying to take a step, but his legs weren’t strong enough yet. It took nearly all his effort to start standing. He sat down on his bed, disappointed. He’d hoped to walk around his room for a while, but it would have to wait. A different nurse was watching over him today, she was pretty but she hadn’t talked much yet. For some reason, she had pink hair that was tied in loops in the back, she had blue eyes, and fair skin. Her outfit was pretty standard, but there were parts that were pink instead of white. Ben appreciated having a color other than white to look at. It took a minute to decipher her nametag, but he was able to make out her name. 

“Nurse Joy, could you get some water for me?” he asked, finding her name somewhat familiar, though he didn’t know why. She looked up, smiled and got up. She left the room for a minute and brought back a pitcher of water, handed him the glass, and placed the pitcher next to his bed. He was able to pour himself a glass and drained it quickly, feeling refreshed.   
“Are you feeling better?” she asked, going back to her chair. Ben nodded. “That’s great! Keep trying and I’m sure You’ll be walking around in no time.”

  
“Thanks, but my body isn’t ready yet.” Ben responded, grateful for the encouragement. He decided he liked Nurse Joy, she was by far the nicest nurse who looked after him. Ted Peace was great and all, but he was just doing his job. Joy seemed genuinely nice. He chatted with her for a while, learning all about her. While she was a nurse, she had a real passion for taking care of animals. There were no vet jobs available, so she’d taken to bring a nurse in this hospital, but she could fix up any animal better than most. She said she had a lot of sisters and cousins, but I think she was joking when she said they all looked the same. They spoke for hours, and he almost slipped up once, however he was able to play it off. As the sun went down Ben yawned and bid her goodnight. He closed his eyes and dreamt of wars fought in cities over a cup.

  
As Ben walked out of the hospital, he breathed in deeply smelling the fresh morning air. He was nearly fully recovered now, and Doctor Marcoh had cleared him for travel. He never really noticed, but the air here seemed cleaner than the air back on Earth. He wondered if, because magic existed, they didn’t rely on pollutants and fossil fuels? There was something else too, he’d felt it since he arrived, but he’d been too distracted to pay much attention. There was a certain feeling in the air, like an invisible weight, full of power, just floating around. When he breathed, it felt as though he had been filled by it, but as he breathed out the feeling left. Ben remembered that there was a train to Magnolia somewhere, so he began his search. He was able to read much better now, it still took him a while, but he could read by himself now. He read all the signs he passed by, looking for a train station.   
Eventually he found it, and he pulled out the Jewel Nurse Joy had helped collect for a ticket to Magnolia. He wasn’t sure how much it was compared to the fifty dollars he lost, but it sure seemed like it was more. He bought the ticket and boarded the train. His seat wasn’t very comfortable but it wasn’t terrible. As the train filled up, he heard talk of some kind of annual parade being held in Magnolia. From what he was able to figure out, Fairy Tail was a festive guild that loved to throw multiple festival-type events throughout the year and this was one of the best. The train started moving and Ben stared out the window. He was surrounded by noisy people, but he managed to drift off to sleep.  
  
His dream was another nightmare. He was a child living in a city surrounded by giant walls. He was talking with a friend, when suddenly an explosion shook the area, and giant red hands appeared on the top of the walls. He watched in horror as a giant skinless face rose up over the wall. Then, boom, a gate is blown open and boulders are thrown throughout the city, destroying buildings and killing people. Panicked, his body takes off. He runs, and runs searching for something. He rounds a corner to see a woman trapped beneath what had to have been her house. He runs forward to try to get her out, but can’t. A younger woman appears beside him, he’d seen her before the explosion but hadn’t paid any attention. She seems to be trying to help the older woman out – perhaps they’re related?- when he looks over and sees multiple giants, smaller than the first but bigger than the houses around them. They’re grabbing people and eating them, sometimes whole, sometimes biting down. He tries harder to get the woman out, but one of the giants are approaching. A blonde man appears, and talks to the trapped woman, he appears to be a soldier of some kind. He takes off running towards the giant, but suddenly stops. He turns toward the destroyed house and picks up the two children. The only thing Ben can see now is the trapped woman getting picked up, and---

  
Ben lurched awake as the train screeched to a stop. He can’t remember his dream, but he knew it was bad. His dreams have been becoming less frequent as time went on, but he still occasionally gets them. Best he can figure, it was a side effect of the portal he’d gone though, though he had no way to be sure People are getting to to collect their baggage, so Ben squeezes by them to the exit. As he gets off, he gets his first look at Magnolia. It looked old, but beautiful. He began exploring the city, looking around for the guild hall. When he found it, he face palmed. It was one of the best buildings in the entire city, and bigger than most of them. He only missed it because he was too busy exploring the rest of the city. He walked up to the guild hall, panting slightly by the time he got there. He still needed to build his strength and stamina back up, but he was just glad to be able to move around. Ben walked in front of the door and knocked.   
A moment went by and he heard a crashing sound from inside the guild hall, he pushed open the door and saw a large dining hall filled with people. In the middle of this hall there was a fight taking place between a young man with dark blue/black hair who seemed to be wearing only underwear and another young man. Ben didn’t know his name, but it was the pinkette he’d seen before. He was slightly tanned and was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat-though the front was left open exposing his chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reached his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf. On his right shoulder was a tattoo with the same symbol Ben saw on the door that brought him to this world. Looking around, he saw that many of the people in the hall sported a similar tattoo on various parts of their bodies. He guessed it was a tattoo they got when they joined the guild.   
“Would you two dunderheads quit messing around? We’ve got a festival to get ready for. It’s only a week away! How are we supposed to get anything done if you’re always fighting?” a voice yelled out. It’s source seemed to be a tiny old man on the second floor of the building. He was easily as old as Grandpa Max, wearing white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie, with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. Ben walked into the guild, nervous. As the two young men were reprimanded by the old man, Ben approached what appeared to be a bar, tending to it was a beautiful woman with long white hair. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. Around her chest was a pink bow with similarly colored trimmings framing the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circling around her waist. She had a necklace with a blue oval gem around her neck, which he thought looked quite nice. As he approached her, she seemed to be the first to notice him.

“Oh, hello. Sorry about the mess. This kind of stuff happens a lot. Are you here for the festival? You’re a bit early.” She said, her voice sounded soft, and kind. Ben shook his head, not really caring about the festival.

“No, I came here because I was told the wizards here could help me.” Ben said, feeling self-conscious. He wasn’t used to needing help. His family was always there for him, of course, but that wasn’t the same. They worked as a team, a single unit. Sure, he’d needed help from others before, but that was always when the universe was in danger, this was far more personal. 

“Of course, did you put in a job request?” she asked, looking at a board he hadn’t noticed before. He glanced at it, noticing it seemed to be some kind of bulletin board, with a few pieces of paper stuck on it. “Usually, there’s all kinds of jobs on there, but the requests slow down around this time of year because our clients know that we prefer to focus on the festival.”

“Actually, I don’t know how to do that,” he said. “I came here because I want to learn magic. I recently had an experience that made me realize that I need to know how to use magic.”

Surprise briefly briefly crossed the woman’s face. Ben guessed that not many people came to the guild just to learn magic. He was about to ask what kind of jobs they took if they didn’t teach people magic but just then a new voice reached his ears. “Natsu, we have to find a job. I need to pay my rent!” The voice was definitely familiar and as he turned to look, he saw her. It was Lucy. He hadn’t thought much about her after what happened in the forest, but he was glad to see she was okay. The last time he’d seen her, she’d been soaked after a tidal wave had beached a yacht around three months ago. She was wearing a similar outfit as when they first met, but she now had that tattoo the guild members had on the back of her right hand. “Wait, I didn’t know Lucy was a wizard. I wonder what she can do.” He thought as he turned back to the woman tending the bar.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, I haven’t asked your name.” he said, trying to get a name to go with her admittedly pretty face. “My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson.”

  
“Nice to meet you Ben Ben Tennyson. My name is Mirajane. ” She responded, making Ben chuckle as he remembered an old friend, Reiny (Reinrassig III, seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House of Deralla, direct descendant of the Pure Blooded High Order of Rarsect, as he preferred to be called). They’d been trapped on a desert planet and hadn’t gotten along at the time, but they’d worked together to find a way off. During the time they were on that planet, Ben had made efforts to befriend the Highbreed and had introduced himself in a similar way, causing the same type of confusion. 

“It’s Ben Tennyson, sorry about that. This just reminded me of a story.” Ben explained, after seeing a confused look on her face after he chuckled. “A character in the story introduced himself that way, and I always wanted a chance to try it out. Back on topic, is there a place or person who could teach me magic around here?”  
“Well, I don’t think many wizards are available for something like that right now, not with the preparations for the Harvest Festival going on. I could speak with Master Makarov about your request but you’d have to pay for the request as well.” Mirajane said, looking thoughtful. Ben was instantly filled with a mix of dread and disappointment. He had used most of the Jewel he had getting here, and he didn’t have any way to get more currency currently. “Anyway, how much about magic do you know? We need to know how much you know to get a good estimate for the request.”

“Yeah, about that.” Ben started. “I used most of my Jewel getting here. I barely have any for food. As for how much magic I know, I don’t know much. I never had a reason to look into it before ” Ben pulled out his remaining Jewel as proof, showing it to Mirajane, who noticed he only had about 1000 Jewel. It was true that it was barely enough for a D-ranked request or a meal from a restaurant. She thought of what to do before walking over to the old man. “Excuse me Master, but I need to speak with you for a moment.”

They walked off somewhere else, leaving Ben feeling awkward just standing there. The rest of the guild hall had seemingly calmed down, with most of the members of the guild sitting around drinking and socializing. One member stood out from the others. It seemed to be a young woman drinking an entire keg of alcohol, just guzzling it down like it was the first drop of liquid she’s had after weeks in a desert. Her skin was tanned, wearing a blue bikini top and what appeared to be yoga pants. Judging from the mark above her hips, she was another wizard of the guild though he didn’t know what type of magic allowed her to pick up a keg as big as she was and down it like that. He continued looking around the guild, and decided to talk to the only person he somewhat knew. He approached Lucy, whom he saw sitting with the boys who were fighting earlier. “Excuse me,” he said. “Lucy, right? We met a few months ago.” Lucy looked at him for a moment before he saw recognition flash across her face. 

“Ben, right? What are you doing here? Are you a Fairy Tail wizard too?” she asked conversationally. Ben shook his head. “Oh, then what are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for a magic tutor. I saw that battle back in Hargeon and wanted to learn. I found out this was the best magic guild around and decided to make my way here to look for one.” Ben answered, being careful not to reveal too much. He wasn’t comfortable sharing his experience with anyone just yet. “I was just talking with Mirajane about it.” He talked with Lucy for a few minutes asking her about her magic and how she was, happy to have someone to talk to. Mirajane came back right as Lucy finished talking about how her magic worked, which Ben thought was really cool, and asked to talk with Ben. As he walked back to the bar with Mirajane, he heard one of the guys sitting next to Lucy start asking her some questions. “So Mirajane, what did you think of that you needed to speak with the guild master about?”

“Well, seeing as you need a magic tutor, and you can’t afford to pay for one, I talked with the master about getting you a job here. If you accept, you will be waiting tables and other various tasks to earn Jewel during the day. After your shift, I’ll be tutoring you in magic until either you or I feel you no longer need a tutor. How does that sound?” she asked kindly. She seemed to genuinely want to help him, and Ben really needed a way to defend himself without the Omnitrix. This was his best chance. So, of course, he said yes. She smiled, seemingly happy to have been able to help him. His face felt warm looking at her, so he turned away to look throughout the guild that he’d apparently be waiting on from now on. It was missing a few of the things he loved from his world, but it seemed like a good place to live until he could get a house of his own. He walked towards the guild master, determined to make this work.


End file.
